Quand l'inconscient s'en mêle
by Gossip Monkey
Summary: Comment passer de la haine à l'amour ? Solution : un bon rêve ! Derek X Casey


Voilà une petite Os que j'ai imaginé en dormant dans mon inconscient

Voilà pouquoi elle s'apelle comme ça

Bisous

Merci à Dulce qui m'a motivé pour continuer à écrire mon autre fiction sur LWD

Lyra Halliwell

* * *

Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas

**Quand l'inconscient s'en mêle **

_Derek courait dans la rue d'en face pour échapper à sa demi-sœur . Si seulement il n'avait pas essayer de la protéger , elle n'essaierais pas par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de vous remercier , elle voulait lui faire un câlin à Derek , BEURK rien que d'y penser Derek accéléra le pas . Pourtant il ne l'aimait pas mais il l'avait vu en difficultés , il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'aider . Arrivé , à la maison Venturi-Macdonald , il s'autorisa quelques minutes de repos , Casey allait arriver dans quelques secondes , il jeta des coups d'œils furtifs dans les recoins de la maison à la recherche d'une cachette potable . Paniqué il ne trouvait pas , il entendit des pas derrière la porte , rapidement il se cacha sur le canapé et posa la couverture sur lui . Il s'en était fallu de peu , Casey arriva et jetait des cous d'œils consciencieux à travers la pièce . Elle parla d'une voix entrecoupée d'éclats de rire_

_Derek , ne sois pas stupide , c'est juste un petit câlin_

_Derek se força à stopper sa respiration un instant de peur qu'elle remarque son cœur qui battait trop fort_

_Derek ne t'inquiètes pas ,ton honneur d'homme ne sera pas bafoué riait-elle_

_Comme s'il était attiré par Casey , il eût envie de sortir de sa cachette mais il se contrôla et resta à sa place_

_Casey s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil au canapé , une bosse se formait sous la couverture , elle sourit ,elle l'avait trouvé !_

_Elle retira la couverture laissant un Derek recroquevillé en boule , Casey eût un sourire moqueur_

_Je te croyais moins peureux que ça Derek !_

_Derek se retourna et il s'assit correctement , son inconscient lui disait de rester si bien que ses jambes ne bougeaient pas , elles étaient immobiles . Casey se laissa tomber à son tour sur le canapé , et s'avança lentement vers Derek , elle ouvrit ses bras et le serra . Derek se sentit étrange , comme s'il avait était toujours amoureux d'elle son souffle contre son cou , son parfum vanille lui faisait tourner la tête . Jamais , il n'avait ressenti un flot d'émotion aussi fort , il se détacha d'elle , il avait les larmes aux yeux . Il plaqua son front contre le sien , leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent , et…_

Derek se réveille en sursaut , des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et la respiration haletante il tenta de reprendre ses esprits

Bon récapitulons , il avait fait un rêve dans lequel il était amoureux de Casey ce qui en soit été impossible puisqu'il l'a détesté fermement peut être que cette haine signifiait autre chose , peut être que son inconscient tentait de lui dire quelque chose . Non impossible il n'aimait pas Casey . Il avait prononcé le nom de Casey à voix haute , son cœur se mit à battre plus vite , ses muscles se contractaient et il ressentait l'horrible ou plutôt l'agréable sentiment qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est amoureux

Le lendemain matin , il se leva éreinté comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours , il alla se doucher et s'habilla . Il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la cuisine là ou Edwin , Lizzie , Casey et Nora étaient déjà installés

"Bien matinal ce matin Derek dit Nora d'une voix enjoué

-Oui qu'est qu'il t'arrive t'es tombé du lit" renchérit Casey en riant

Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre , il s'était perdue dans les yeux de Casey l'avait entendu rire et il ne maîtrisait plus aucun de ses gestes . Heureusement Edwin qui avait comprit lui donna un coup de main

"Je suis sûr qu'il s'est levé plus tôt pour te faire une blague pas vrai Derek ?" dit Edwin en jetant un coup d'œil encourageant à son frère

Derek s'efforça de reprendre son ton habituel

-Ouais, ouais c'est pour ça , dit –il

-Je te préviens… commença Casey

-Les enfants" ! coupa Nora

Le reste du déjeuner se passa normalement sauf que Derek fixait intensément Casey la tête ailleurs

Au bout de dix minutes , Casey qui en avait marre demanda

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? J'ai les yeux de travers

-Je te trouve juste belle" dit Derek d'un ton innocent

A la prononciation de ses mots , Casey vira au rouge brique , Lizzie cracha ses céréales , Edwin ricana et Nora fit tomber la vaisselle par terre

-Quoi ?! demanda Casey déstabilisée

-Je te trouve juste belle répéta Derek

-Tu te moque de moi ?

-Non répondit-il sur même ton

-Très drôle Derek rétorqua Casey

-Mais…

-J'en ai marre que tu te foutes tout le temps de ma gueule Derek ! hurlait Casey furieuse

Elle partit énervée

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon , elle évitait les piques qu'elle lançait habituellement à son demi-frère . Sam et Ralph se demandèrent si Derek était réellement avec eux ou s'il étaient dans un autre monde . Il fixait sans arrêt sa demi sœur , il en conclurent qu'il avait dû trop jouer à un jeu vidéo et laissèrent tomber

Le soir même , Derek se rendait au bar pour prendre son service quand il vit Casey plaquée contre le mur avec Truman qui essayait de l'embrassait . Elle se débattait et criait , Truman lui disait de se la fermer et la maintenait

Sans réfléchir , Derek se lança vers Truman et lui cria

"Toi ! Lâche la

-Tiens le demi-frère protecteur vient à la rescousse dit Truman d'un ton mauvais . Maintenant laisse-moi tu veux je suis occupé

-Je t'ai dit lâche la" ordonna Derek d'un ton sec

Truman se retourna , laissant Casey apeurée et lança d'un ton de défi

"Ah ouais et si je veux pas ? dit Truman en regardant le brun dans les yeux

-Si tu ne veux pas , tu auras à faire à moi répondit Derek d'un ton calme

-Ouais et ben je veux pas" répondit Truman

Les traits de Derek changèrent et il se jeta sur Truman , il lui envoyait son poing dans son visage , Truman plaqua Derek sur le sol et lui envoya un puissant coup de poing dans le nez

Derek se mit à saigner , mais il poussa Truman par terre , lui bloquant les bras et les mains , il lui dit

« Si tu t'approches à nouveau de ma demi-sœur , je te pètes ta tête de richou compris" ?

Ne voyant pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer , il obéit et partit .

Casey qui avait suivit la scène aida Derek à se relever . Il était blessé au nez et à la joue , Casey lui caressa doucement son visage. Elle prit un mouchoir et l'appuya violemment contre son nez pour stopper le sang

-Aïe marmonna Derek

-Arrête de râler rétorqua Casey en continuant d'appuyer , Au fait Merci

-Mais de rien dit Derek avec un sourire

Le nez de Derek s'était arrêté de saigner , Casey s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras

Derek sentit une vague de bonheur déferlait dans tout son corps , son cœur s'accéléra , son cerveau ne pouvait pas faire bouger ses jambes . Quand il fut remis de ses émotions , il se détacha de Casey et posa son front sur le sien , il avait envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres , ses lèvres qui semblaient si tentantes et dont il avait rêvé . Se rapprochant doucement , il s'empara enfin des lèvres de Casey et lui donna un baiser langoureux ce qui n'était pas son habitudes , il jouait avec ses cheveux , quand il eût fini , il craignait que Casey ne lui rende pas son baiser mais elle y répondit si violemment que Derek fut surpris , ils s'embrassaient furieusement , comme si cela faisait des années qu'il attendaient ça . Après dix minutes , Casey relâcha l'étreinte de Derek et dit

-Tu me trouvais vraiment belle ce matin ?

-A ton avis dit Derek en l'embrassant

-Au fait qu'est ce qui t'a fait passé de la haine à l'amour demanda Casey

-Mon inconscient ! répondit Derek en riant

Et Derek et Casey partirent main dans la main comme deux enfants . Jusque à présent Derek n'avait jamais accordé la moindre importance aux rêves qu'il faisait . Mais aujourd'hui , il avait compris que l'inconscient donnait parfois les réponses qu'on cherchait


End file.
